el ser perfecto
by Zable-Z
Summary: octa, un changeling viaja a poniville para cambiar su vida, lamentablemente, su vida lo seguirá hasta el cansancio, cap 2 "conociendo nuevos amigos, viendo amigos recientes, descubriendo secretos antiguos" cap 3 "cosechador de almas" cap 4 "1050"
1. Chapter 1

¿Hola?, ¿hola?, creo que se escucha, bueno, jeje, estoy nervioso, mi nombre es Octa y soy un changeling, esss martes creo, yyy… me encuentro en el bosque everfree, han pasado tres meses desde que la reina intento destruir esta tierra, emmm, intentare iniciar una nueva vida aquí, espero ser feliz y poder dejar mi pasado atrás, la razón por la que estoy en poniville es que la reina me desterró, por no querer entrar en la guerra que organizo, no me afecto mucho ya que no tenía lazos familiares con nadie, bueno, nadie en Secraptor los tiene… hah, Secraptor, maldita ciudad, siempre la renegué… pero bueno, iré ante la princesa Celestia para convertirme en ciudadano de equestria, y con un poco de suerte, no me mataran en cuanto me vean, con muuuucha suerte, así que hasta que llegue al castillo, cambiare mi forma, (sonido de flamas), OOOOOOOW, demonios, (suspiro), los ponis no lo saben, pero transformarse duele un montón, hare otra grabación antes de morir, o cuando consiga mi ciudadanía, yay, cambio y fuera.-paro la grabación y guardo la grabadora.

A ver, revisemos mi cuerpo, ¿cola y melena verde?, listo, ¿alas y cuerno?, listo, ¿cutemark de un cristal verde?, listo, mmm, esto si, listo, anotado y encestado, listo y de piel obscura-me pongo mi mochila pera proseguir con mi viaje y salgo del bosque para encontrarme con una hermosa y verde colina con flores y a lo lejos se ve un pueblo.

No se por qué la reina quiso destruir este paraíso- seguí caminando hasta llegar a un pueblo, el cual inferí que era poniville, los ojos me dolían un poco, no estaba acostumbrado a colores, que no fueran las negras arenas de la ciudad, y el rojo de la sangre que frecuentemente se encontraba en el suelo o las paredes, además al ver mejor, vi que los ponis sonreían, al igual que los pegasos y unicornios, y no una sonrisa maliciosa como la de mi vecino cuando estaba por sacarle el alma a una víctima, no no no, sonrisas de alegría, e incluso algunos me saludaron, yo me limito a asentir sonriendo, la voz de los changelings es como un susurro con eco, es escalofriante, y nunca aprendí a cambiar mi voz al transformarme, así que no puedo hablar.

Sigo caminando un rato para encontrar una estación de trenes, pero entonces un torbellino rosa, con cabello esponjoso me envolvió, al terminar de girar, mi mochila tenía una chapita que decía "recién llegado", un globo azul (bonito por lo demás) atado a mi pata y un gorro de fiesta que tapaba mi cuerno, el torbellino paro de moverse y se sintetizo en una poni, rosa con cabello esponjoso y unos ojazos azules.

(Rápido) Hola mi nombre es Pinkie pie, y tú eres nuevo, lo sé porque, conozco a todos los ponis y soy amiga de todos en esta ciudad, por eso sé que eres nuevo, te organizare una fiesta, para que tengas amigos, ¿no tienes amigos verdad?, al ser nuevo, si no tienes amigos, estas triste, si estas triste… necesitas amigos, ven acompáñame te mostrare el lugar-y me jalo, yo seguía un poco mareado por la gran habladuría.

Esta es la estación de trenes, esta es una boutique, esta es la pastelería en la cual trabajo, ese es el reino de los pegasos, esa es una biblioteca, ese es un camino que lleva a un cultivo de manzanas llamado sweet Apple acres, esa es una veterinaria, ¿Qué pasa?, ¡que graciosos se ven tus ojos en espiral!-me dijo, aunque yo ya estaba casi inconsciente.

Yyyy, ¿Dónde quieres ir?-pregunto ella con su sonrisa, yo le apunte a la estación de trenes, pero…

¿A la pastelería? ¡Genial! - dijo y me arrastro a otro lugar de nuevo mientras yo seguía apuntando a la estación.

(En la pastelería)

Ella paso horas hablando mientras comía y comía y comía, las horas pasaron y el sueño comenzó a invadirme.

Y así es como se creó equestria-dijo comiéndose el ultimo pastelillo de su plato.

¿Qué?- después de escuchar horas sobre pastelillos suelta eso, luego recordé que no debía hablar, por fortuna, Pinkie no se dio cuenta de mi voz.

¿y dónde quieres ir ahora?-yo le apunte a la estación, la cual se podía ver desde la mesa en la cual estábamos

¿A la estación? Está bien, pero no venden muy buena comida ahí-dijo acompañándome, yo solo le sonreía con una gota en la nuca, ¿en serio quería seguir comiendo?

(En la estación)

Bueno ¿Qué quieres comer?, ¿A-a dónde vas?-me dirigí a la casilla de boletos y pedí uno por medio de señas.

¿Te iras? P-pero si te organizaba una fiesta-dijo Pinkie y su pelo se puso lacio, yo me acerque a ella, no podía hablar, pero quería expresarle mi gratitud, le di un beso en la mejilla, ella sonrojo levemente y su pelo se volvió a esponjar, yo sonreí y me subí al tren, agitaba mi pesuña en señal de despedida a Pinkie, mientras me alejaba cada vez más.

(en canterlot)

En cuanto me baje del tren sentí un exquisito aroma en el aire, era… amor, pequeñas partículas de amor en el aire, mi estómago sonó, así que me dispuse a absorber algunas de esas partículas,pero de inmediato, por arte de magia al parecer, unos pegasos con armadura aparecieron detrás de mi.

Acompáñanos, de inmediato-dijeron seriamente.

"me pregunto si será una bienvenida como la de Pinkie"- pensé, no podía equivocarme más, los guardias solucionaron uno de mis problemas, pero crearon otro.

Llegue rápidamente frente a la princesa… el problema era que me llevaban como prisionero.

¿Quién eres changeling y que haces aquí?-dijo la princesa celestia con una voz que daba escalofríos.

Emmm, mi nombre es Octa y vine a-a comenzar una nueva vida-dije

¡NO MIENTAS!-grito la blanca princesa.

n-no miento, me desterraron de mi país por no querer participar en la guerra-dije temblando mientras me tapaba la cabeza con mis pesuñas, celestia estaba temblando de ira, yo temblaba de miedo, entonces se escuchó una voz muy dulce.

Princesa, deberíamos darle una oportunidad, después de todo, si miente no podría escapar-entonces vi a una alicornio violeta con melena morada, era bastante bonita y rezo a Blackrare, (diosa de los changelings) que no haya visto que me ruborizaba.

Está bien, mi joven estudiante, pero tú te aras cargo de él y te aras responsable de sus faltas

Con gusto princesa-dijo mientras se inclinaba y se acercó a mí, mi corazón se acelera, y siento que me ruborizo.

Acompáñame-me dirigió una sonrisa, la seguí, caminamos por un rato hasta llegar a un jardín de estatuas, el cielo ya estaba pasando de naranjo a azul.

Ahora dime ¿Cómo te llamas?- yo la mire por unos segundos, y dije con la voz que odio.

Octa, mi nombre, es Octa-

Bienvenido a equestria, mi nombre es twilight sparkle, soy la sucesora de la princesa-

"es muy bonita… ¿uh?, oh no, creo que me sonroje, di algo RAPIDO"-pienso algo nervioso

Emmm, ¿te gusta los muffings?-

"IDIOTA, OCTA, ERES UN IDIOTA"-pensé enojándome con migo mismo

Sí, me gustan-dijo sonriendo

"SOY UN GENIO"-

¿Tienes hambre?-me pregunto mirándome, yo negué con la cabeza.

(Sonido de estómago)- me sonroje mucho, avergonzado y dirigí la mirada al piso.

Jejeje, no te preocupes pediré algo para que comas… ¿Qué comen los changeling?-pregunto curiosa.

Comida común y corriente, el amor es… un comodín-

¿Un comodín?-

Sip, por ejemplo, cuando tú ves un pastel yo veo una fuente de proteínas, carbohidratos, etc. los changelings solo absorben el color, sabor, textura y peso de la comida, pero no su masa, ¿entiendes?-ella negó con la cabeza inexpresivamente.

Por ejemplo, (me saco la mochila) un momento, emmm… ¿uh?, ¿Qué hace esto aquí?-saque de la mochila un muffin rosa, seguramente Pinkie pie me guardo cuando no la veía.

Por ejemplo esto, tú ves un muffin, y lo comerías normalmente, pero yo, lo como así- acerque mi boca al muffin y comencé a aspirar el aire, pero de pronto, el color del mufin fue entrando lentamente a mi boca en pequeñas partículas, ¡esta delicioso!... cuando termine, solo quedo un montoncito de polvo gris, twilight me miraba impresionada.

Justo así, pero este muffing en especial, estaba hecho con amor asi que es mucho más delicioso-dije mirando a twi esperando que entendiera, pero ella tenía la mirada perdida y babeaba levemente.

¿q-que pasa?-estaba un poco nervioso

Tengo hambre (sonido de estómago)-

(CLANG)-caí de frente después de escuchar eso.

Tengo otro pastelillo, ¿lo quieres?-dije ofreciéndolo, con magia, como la de todo changeling mi aura es verde, un verde que asusta, aun así ella tomo el pastelillo y se lo comió calmadamente, luego de un rato…

¿Extrañas tu país?-

Aunque pudiera extrañarlo, no podría- ella me miro curiosa.

¿No puedes sentir emociones?-

Eres lista, no, los changeling no pueden sentir emociones, nosotros tenemos un sentido común súper-desarrollado y podemos inferir lo que la otra persona siente, pero es como una "lectura rápida", eso significa que no podemos leer a las personas cuando queramos, es como sentir emociones, pero por instinto.

Ya veo-

¿No entendiste cierto?-

Levemente, tus emociones son solo, instinto.

Entendiste, aun así, había una leyenda que mi madre me decía, ella decía que en la época en que el primer changeling fue creado, era una criatura perfecta, era el único changeling que podía sentir emociones, pero solo se refugió en el odio, la avaricia y la envidia, un día nuestra diosa, Blakrare, le dijo que se detuviera y que ocupara sus emociones para bien, ya que en ellas se encontraba un gran poder, pero el changeling ocupo el poder de la ira contra la diosa, la diosa lo castigo, y le dijo: "tus descendientes serán castigados por tu atrevimiento" , entonces el changeling fue quemado por su ira, cegado por su avaricia y condenado por su envidia, según dicen, es por eso que los changelings tienen la piel negra y pareciera que su cuerpo fue quemado, que por eso tienen los ojos opacos y por eso no tenemos emociones, las cuales anhelamos-twi quedo en silencio…

Pero mi madre también decía, que un día, la diosa volvería a dotar a un changeling de emociones y ese día seria cuando se decidiera el destino de toda equestria, ya que el primer changeling volvería para vengarse del mundo- me quede con la mirada perdida en los cielos, era la primera vez que le contaba esa historia a alguien mas

Es una gran historia-dijo twi, podía sentir su mirada encima de mi

Es la primera vez que se la cuento a alguien-

Me alegro de haber sido la primera-yo solo sonreí.

¿Dónde te quedas?-

No lo se, creo que le pediré a alguien que me preste su casa-

Emmm, la gente no presta sus casas-decía con una gota en la cien.

¿En serio?, en Secraptor siempre nos prestábamos las casas, entonces no sé dónde quedarme-dije mirando el piso.

Tengo un lugar en mente-yo la mire.

¿Dónde?-

Sígueme-y la seguí, esta es la primera noche que vivo como alguien libre… este es el primer día, del resto de mi vida.

Continuara…

Este es un fic que tenía pensado hace tiempo, por favor dejen sus reviews y opinen, comenten, pregunten, insulten, bailen, imaginen y otras cosas terminadas en "en", adiooooooos.


	2. Chapter 2

Cap 2

¿Hola?, es miércoles, son las nueve de la mañana y estoy grabando esto para… (Bostezo) indicar mi situación actual, luego de unos contratiempos, estoy viviendo un poco más tranquilo en poniville, tengo dos nuevas amigas, una se llama Pinkie pie y… (Bostezo), la conocí cuando llegue, es una poni bastante… entusiasta, la otra es twilight sparkle, la sucesora de la princesa celestia y la que me salvo el trasero frente a esta, ella me "presto" esta casa, la cual resulto ser una biblioteca, eso es bueno porque hay un montón de inform-

¡Ya cállate!-

(Susurrando) lo siento, y tengo un compañero el cual se llama spike, es un dragón bebé y… bueno, el desconfía un poco de mi, por eso durmió bajo llave, bueno, haré una grabación más tarde, cambio y fuera-guardo la grabadora y me vuelvo a dormir.

-dos horas más tarde-

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz ¿uh?, zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz, ¿uh? ¿Qué es eso? Ñee, zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz (SLAP) ¿QUÉ DEMONIOS? ¿DE NUEVO EN MI CASA?... spike, ¿Qué demonios haces?-estaba aun adolorido por el golpe, vi al pequeño dragon detrás de un escudo de madera y tenía una vara muy larga en la mano.

Ya es hora de despertar-

"¿Por qué su voz esta temblorosa?"-

Emmm, creo que deberías "cambiarte" antes de salir-me mire a mí mismo y… mi transformación se había ido, dolor, otra vez.

(Sonido de flamas) OOOOW-cuando termine el pequeño dragon se veía un poco preocupado.

Gracias por preocuparte-le sonreí, él se sonrojo un poco.

No me preocupe, además, te desperté porque tus ronquidos dan miedo-le creo

y es hora de desayunar-dijo bajando por una escalera

Qué bueno, tengo tanta hambre que me comería una manticora-dije mientras bajaba la escalera, y cuando bajo.

Emmm, ¿Qué es esto?- señalo un plato con un líquido encima.

No sé lo que comen los changeling-entiendo que no sepas lo que como pero…

No creo que ningún ser vivo coma lo que tú me serviste-no me gustaba su aspecto, pero aun asi me lo bebí, tenía sabor a hierro.

Que exigente eres, no sé porque me moleste en ir a buscar sangre-¡!

PFFFFFFFFF-escupí

¿Sangre? ¿Estás loco? ¡Tengo colmillos grandes, pero no soy un vamponi!-dije molesto

¡Lamento el error señor extraño pero ¿Cómo querías que lo supiera?!-él también lo dijo molesto

¡Es sentido común! ¡Cualquier otra cosa estaría bien!-me moleste más.

¡¿Y que se le ofrece mi lord?!-dijo enojado con ironía

¡UN PASTELILLO!-

PAF- la puerta que da a la calle voló por la sala y me dio en la cara, quede en el suelo con la puerta encima, luego escuche…

¿Alguien dijo pastelillos? ¡Yo tengo pastelillos! (TATATATATATA)-¿eso es una metralleta?, me pregunto qué está pasando y alguien me saca la puerta de encima, cuando abro los ojos veo un raro espectáculo, veo a la biblioteca llena de pastelillos estrellados por todos lados y spike estaba bajo una montaña de estos, con el brazo derecho sosteniendo una bandera blanca, entonces Pinkie me miro, pensé que iba a recibir un "hola ¿Cómo estás?" perooo.

TATATATATATATA-quede cubierto de pastelillos, que suerte que tenía hambre.

(Sonido de inhalar)-todos los pastelillos comenzaron a perder su color, y se dirigieron a mi boca, el amor que Pinkie pone en sus pastelillos sabe tan bien como siempre, Pinkie solo me miraba con unos ojos asesinos.

TATATATATATATA, eso es por mentirme- (sonido de inhalar)

TATATATATATATA, eso es porque no me dijiste la verdad-(sonido de inhalar entrecortado) ¿Qué no son ambas lo mismo?

TATATATATATATA, y… bueno eso fue un accidente jejeje-no puedo comer más, ugh, ¿uh?, siento que una pata me saca de mi dulce tumba, ¿Pinkie?, no, Pinkie no tiene el cabello multicolor.

¡VUELVE A LAS PROFUNDIDADES!-

PAF, CRAC-uhn, ¿cómo se le ocurre estamparme la cara contra el suelo?.

¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?!-le dije, aunque ya sabía la respuesta.

Eres un changeling que viene a destruirnos-dijo con ira.

No sabes ni la mitad de la histo-

PAF….. PUM-ahora una patada en las costillas que hizo que me estrellara contra un librero, pude sentir todo ese conocimiento causándome daño cerebral…

¿Qué es esto?, siento que algo arde en mi interior como, como si algo quisiera salir de mi, siento, siento…!¡, algo toco mi pata.

¿Señor?, ¿está bien?-es la voz de una niña, no puedo verla porque mi cara aún tiene libros encima.

¡Swety bell!, ¡no te le acerques!-

Tía applejack, ¡no debiste golpearlo!-su voz apaciguo las extrañas llamas de mi interior, entonces Salí de la montaña de libros que había encima mío, todas las presentes (excepto la niña) dieron un paso atrás.

Sabía que eras un changeling-dijo la de cabello multicolor con ojos asesinos, entonces note que había vuelto a mi forma original.

Nunca lo oculte, ¡!-mi voz cambio, ahora es la de un poni normal.

¿Por qué sonríes? ¿Qué planeas?-dijo desconfiada la poni naranja.

Nada que te incumba-le dije serio, ella se enojó, en eso llego twi junto con una poni blanca con cabello morado y una pegaso amarilla.

¡Hola Octa!, buenos… ¿días?-dijo mirando a su alrededor-¡¿Qué le paso a la biblioteca?!-yo apunte a applejack, twi miro a AJ con una cara que… no se puede describir con palabras, un momento tal vez si… :[ … listo, era algo así, pero un millón de veces más enojada, gracias por ayudarme a romper la cuarta barrera Pinkie, ahora volvamos.

Emm yo, yo solo, emm, jeje,… ¡yo solo quería salvar a spike del changeling!, ¡sí! ¡Eso!-twilight no creerá esa mentira.

¡Octa!, ¡¿Cómo pudiste…?!-estaba horrorizada, yo n-no puedo creerlo…

¿Es broma, verdad?-sentía algo, una presión en mi pecho, como si me asfixiaran además de sentir que un líquido se juntaba detrás de mis ojos ¿Qué me está pasando?

¡No mientas tía applejack, el jamás toco a spike!-sus palabras volvieron a calmar mi cuerpo, no sé qué me está pasando.

(Al final, AJ confeso, y twi se enojó con ella por mentir y por haber destruido una estantería, así que la hizo limpiar mientras ella les explicaba a todas mi situación, nos presentamos entre todos, twi se disculpó por no haber confiado en mí y RD… bueno se disculpó a su "manera", algo así como: "hm, la próxima ves cuídate", todos se fueron a sus respectivas casas y yo me quede estudiando sobre la literatura changeling que twi tenía en la biblioteca, pero es un poco difícil considerando que…)

Twi, estaba pensando que… ¿te podrías quitar de encima mío?-twi estaba literalmente encima de mi cabeza mientras intentaba leer.

¡!, si lo siento, es quee, siempre quise saber cómo se leían esos libros-entiendo su curiosidad, los libros de los changeling están hechos de una manera especial, las letras están puestas aleatoriamente por toda la página en diferentes formas y tamaños, no hay ningún patrón existente para leerlas, necesitas la intuición de un changeling para poder leerlo.

Puedo decirte que dice cada uno si quieres-dije desinteresadamente.

¡Me encantaría!-se puso muy cerca mío, por alguna razón mi corazón se aceleró, sentía como la sangre me subía a la cabeza, debo haberme enfermado cuando llegue, me están pasando muchas cosas raras, por suerte ella se percató de mi incomodidad…

l-lo siento, emm, el entusiasmo creo, je je-dijo sonrojada.

Ehhh, si, bueno, este por ejemplo es un libro de las leyendas de los changeling…-dije mientras hacía flotar el libro en el aire, luego le explique diversas leyendas que decían porque el amor era importante en el mundo, el Armagedón, lo típico de un libro antiguo.

¿Y de que es este libro?-me mostro un libro grueso, con bordes dorados y el resto negro, el titulo estaba esparcido en la tapa.

Emm, twilight-le dije un poco incómodo.

¿Sí?-

¿Dónde conseguiste este libro?-

En el sótano de la biblioteca imperial, estaba bajo llave y tenía un encantamiento protector muy fuerte… pero después de muchas lesiones lo saque-sonreía, pero era la primera vez que su sonrisa no me importaba.

Ya veo, twilight, ¿me dejarías leer solo este libro?-la pregunta al parecer la extraño un poco.

¿Qué?, bueno, si yo… yo creo que si-se fue un poco deprimida.

Gracias-

Clac-el sonido de la puerta me indico que ya se había ido, estaba temblando, hace tres meses, la reina explico el porqué de la guerra, la guerra comenzó con…

(Flashback)

¡Un robo!, la princesa celestia nos ha robado algo muy valioso-gritaba la reina desde el falco de un palacio hecho de roca negra y esmeraldas, todos miraban interesados.

Hace años, cuando recibimos a la princesa celestia en nuestra ciudad, para mostrarle nuestra hospitalidad, ¡ella nos robó!-decía indignada, yo estaba mirando desde la ventana de mi casa.

Nos robó la herramienta que nos permitiría tener un mejor modo de vida, la herramienta que nos permitiría buscar al elegido por la diosa, nos robó la última gota de misericordia que nuestra diosa dejo para nosotros… ¡nos robó el Crysolyd!, ¡nos robó… el libro escrito por la misma diosa Blackrare! ¡El único libro que explica el poder de las emociones, de cómo podíamos recuperarlas! ¡ESTA EN MANOS DE UNA LADRONA! ¡YO NO PERMITIRE ESO! ¿Y USTEDES?-

NOOOOOOO-se escuchó de la multitud.

INVADIREMOS EQUESTRIA Y LES DEMOSTRAREMOS LO IMPORTANTE QUE SON LAS EMOCIONES, ¡PORQUE LES SACAREMOS HASTA LA ULTIMA GOTA DE SUS ASQUEROSOS CUERPOS!-

SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII-la multitud gritaba, vitoreaba y sonreía por la adrenalina, yo solo miraba, siempre creí que esa solo fue una excusa creada por la reina para invadir, pero…

(Fin de flashback)

Pero aun así, ahora mismo está frente a mí-veo el libro que tenía con la letra que solo un changeling puede escribir "Crysolyd"…

Continuara…

Buenos muchas gracias por llegar hasta esta parte, como regalo, ¡una paletita imaginaria!, comenten dejen sus reviews con cualquier opinión que tengan, criticas, vistos buenos, lo que sea.

Nos vemos, atte. Zable-Z


	3. Chapter 3

Hola, es jueves, mi tercer día, he descubierto muchas cosas desde que llegue, ahora mismo estoy cuidando a… ¿Cómo se llamaban?

¡Somos las cutemark crusaders! Y estamos en una misión de reconocimiento yay.

… eso, bueno, como prueba de fe, twi dejo a las niñas a mi cargo, no se meten en muchos problemas pero… ¡hey, esas plantas parecen venenosas!, ¡no jueguen con ese oso, demonios!, ahh, bueno, como dije descubrí muchas cosas.

Un secreto bastante grande, lamentablemente no creo que sea prudente dejarlo grabado… ¡oh! ¡ Y buenas noticias para mí! ¡Ya soy un ciudadano de equestria! siiiii, aunque todavía no confían mucho en mí, los guardias ya no pueden tocarme, a menos claro que haga algo malo, y si ese fuera el caso, no viviría para contarlo, pero bueno.

Estas chicas están al borde de las lesiones a cada momento, así que voy a guardar la grabadora-tomo la grabadora y la guardo en mi mochila, sigo a las chicas por un tiempo y luego se detienen súbitamente, lentamente se dan vuelta a mirarme.

¿Qué?-

Estamos cansadas-dijeron tirándose en el piso-

Creo que deberíamos seguir mañana, además-miro al cielo- ya es demasiado tarde, todas deben estar preocupadas por ustedes- ellas solo asintieron desde el suelo.

Vamos levántense-empujo un poco a las potrillas que con dificultad se levantan, pero se vuelven a desplomar con los ojos entrecerrados, la caminata no fue para tanto.

¿Qué comieron o tocaron?-

No hemos tocado nada-dijo swety bell, levantando su pata, ¡ !, tiene una marca roja, doy una ojeada rápida y veo que las otras también están manchadas.

¡Tocaron las plantas!-dije fuerte.

Si, jejeje, somos las cutmurc crsder anti venhnos-dijo Apple Bloom, casi inconsciente, las tres están en el mismo estado, queda poco tiempo, ¡demonios niñas!, me echo a AB al lomo, SB en mi cuello y a scoot la llevo flotando con mi magia, me dispongo a correr a poniville pero…

Si a la ciudad con las niñas así vas  
tu existencia no durará mucho más-me voltee, no podía verle la cara estaba cubierta por una capucha, pero tenía razón, si me dirigía al pueblo así, los guardias me ejecutarían antes de explicar lo que paso.

¿Qué puedo hacer?-pregunto con mi corazón al límite.

Sígueme-salió corriendo por el bosque yo la seguí de inmediato, después de unos 30 segundos llegamos a una cabaña.

Entra rápido-dijo abriéndome la puerta, yo rápidamente entre.

¿Y ahora qué?

En el suelo recostarlas debes- las deje en el suelo, sus caras estaban rojas, cuando las toque ¡estaban ardiendo!

¿Y?-pregunte a la ¿poni?, al verla mejor ¡es una cebra!, me quede impresionado, era la primera vez que veía una… ¡no!, no es tiempo para hacer ponintropia, ella comienza a revisar las manchas de las potrillas.

Se mancharon con el "lazo del purgatorio", no les queda mucho-dijo triste

¿Lazo del purgatorio?-

Una planta que cuando a sus víctimas envenena  
no…-gracias pero…

¡No tengo tiempo para rimas ¿Qué hace la planta?!-dije nervioso, ella me miro un poco enojada.

Una vez que se toca, comienza a absorber tu alma-yo quede impresionado y aterrorizado.

¿Hay alguna cura?-

A la planta derrotar debes y traer sus semillas-dijo calmadamente

¿Cómo sabré cual es la planta?-

De inmediato lo notaras, pero cuidado debes tener, ya que tiene las almas de estas tres-dijo apuntándolas.

Gracias-dije y salí corriendo por la puerta, después de correr unos minutos volví a donde vi por primera ves la planta venenosa.

¡¿Qué demonios pasó?!-la planta se avía agrandado increíblemente, sus látigos venenosos cuidaban una flor roja que estaba en medio de la planta.

¿Qué hago?-pensé pero un latigazo me saco de mis pensamientos, lo esquive por poco, utilice mi magia para detener los látigos que se dirigían hacia mí, ralentizándolos.

SLAP-un látigo se me escapo y me dio en el hombro, ¡demonios debo apresurarme!, reviso mi hombro, ¡!, no hay marca.

¡solo las puntas son venenosas!-pero eso no me ayuda en mi ofensiva, solo me informa que solo puedo recibir golpes del resto del látigo, avanzo hacia la planta, evitando las puntas y recibiendo algunos golpes, ninguno venenoso, salto y hago un movimiento para ascender sorpresivamente… sus movimientos son torpes hacia arriba, ya se lo que tengo que hacer, desciendo y nuevamente corro hacia a la planta, esta vez no recibo ningún golpe, siento el ruido de los látigos cortando el aire a mi alrededor, ocupo el movimiento para ralentizar los látigos de nuevo y asciendo, el torpe movimiento de los látigos hacia mí es fácilmente esquivable, me dirijo a la flor, estoy cada vez más cerca, mi magia se agota y los látigos cobran cada vez más velocidad, estoy a punto de llegar a la flor.

ZOOOOM, SHRAP-un látigo paso hábilmente cerca mío, ¡pero si estaba arriba! ¿Cómo se pudo mover tan ágilmente?, ¡!, ¡fue una trampa!, miro a mi alrededor y veo como los miles de látigos comienzan a rodearme, tengo algo en mi pesuña, un pétalo, miro mejor a la flor mientras los látigos me rodean, ¡hay alguien dentro!, los látigos comienzan a envolverse alrededor de mi cuerpo, forcejeo pero es inútil.

Jaja jajaja-se escucha una risa de la flor, entonces los pétalos de la flor se disuelven y dentro de ella de veo a una "poni" lo digo así porque ella estaba fusionada con la planta, su piel era verde claro y su melena roja, al igual que sus ojos, sus patas terminaban en raíces, que se unían al resto de la planta.

¡¿Quién eres?!-

¿Importa? No lo creo-era arrogante.

¿Por qué infectaste a esas potrillas?-

Sus almas se veían tan puras, no falta mucho para que devore sus almas enteras, adiós precioso-decía mientras los tentáculos me envolvían completamente, taparon mi visión, apretaban mi pecho y sacaban el oxígeno de mis pulmones, las puntas filosas de algunos tentáculos se clavaban en mis alas y piernas, podía sentir que mi hora llegaba, mis huesos comienzan a tronar ante la presión.

Jajajaja-se escucha la risa de la planta débilmente a través de los látigos.

Je, como me gustaría ver sus caras mientras mueren, supongo que después veré sus cadáveres jajajaja-su risa estridente taladraba mi cerebro, solo podía pensar en las niñas, en sus risas siendo acalladas, en su entusiasmo, en… su vitalidad, "somos las cutemark crusaders", sonó en mi mente, las llamas que sentí el otro día se encendieron de nuevo en mi interior, mientras las palabras de las niñas resonaban en mi mente.

"sr Octa…"

Hnnnnnnn-

"desde hoy…"

Gnrrrrrrr

"usted es nuestro amigo ¿sí?"-

HAAAAAAAAAAAAA-

(3ra persona)

Se escucha un grito desde la esfera de látigos que rodeaba a Octa y esta se comienza a iluminar.

HAAAAAAAAAA-se escucha un segundo grito y la esfera explota, dejando ver una bola de fuego verde que flota en el aire, Octa estaba dentro de ella, la bola de fuego comienza a expandirse rápidamente quemando todo, junto con un grito de la asustada poni-planta.

(Primera persona)

Sentía la tierra cálida en mi cuerpo, ¿Qué paso?, solo recuerdo el fuego, (sacudo mi cabeza), pero eso no es importante ahora, con dificultad me incorporo, estoy muy cansado, al borde de quedar inconsciente, mi vista se nubla, avanzó hacia la criatura que esta tirada en el piso.

¿q-quién eres?-su vos era débil.

¿Importa? No lo creo-ella cerró sus ojos, entonces note que en su pesuña delantera derecha tenía tres relucientes semillas celestes, pude sentir las emociones saliendo de ellas.

s-sus almas-dije y las tome me dirigí a la casa de zecora lo más rápido que pude, cuando llegue la cebra vio que tenía las semillas en mi ala y me hizo pasar rápidamente, cuando vi a las potrillas casi me desmallo, sus cuerpos se estaban volviendo incoloros, la cebra me quito las semillas y las puso en las bocas de las potrillas, lo último que vi fue como lentamente recobraban los tons de sus cuerpos, luego de eso perdí la conciencia.

(Una hora después)

Me duele todo el cuerpo, como si hubiese corrido durante años, ¿Dónde estoy?, miro mejor mi cuerpo y veo que estoy recostado en una cama bajo unas mantas, súbitamente recuerdo todo, en un segundo.

¡Niñas!-me incorporo rápido y veo que las niñas están en otras tres camas aun durmiendo, la cebra está vigilando a las niñas y parece un poco triste.

¿Cómo están?-ella se da vuelta.

Apple Bloom y scootalo están bien-dijo.

¿Qué pasa con swety bell?-pregunte preocupado.

Al poseer magia, el virus se desarrolló más rápidamente en ella… me temo que no se salvara, su cuerpo ya no posee energía-no puede ser, ¡demonios! ¡Debí ir más rápido!

¿No puedes hacer nada?

Me temo que no, si hubiera algo, con gusto lo haría, haría lo que sea-yo solo mire a la descolorida swety bell, no podía creer que dentro de poco su corazón se detendría, nos quedamos en silencio con la cebra unos minutos, y se me ocurrió algo.

Sangre-

¿Qué?-

Se me ocurrió una idea, es peligrosa pero puede que funcione, dijiste que harías lo que fuera por ella ¿verdad?-ella asintió, yo solo me acerque a la cebra y le di un beso en los labios, ella abrió mucho los ojos, y sonrojo como un tomate, pero luego comenzó a entrecerrar sus ojos y su amor comenzó a fluir, y comencé a tomarlo… solo un poco más.

Listo-dije separándome de ella, la cebra se veía cansada.

¿Qué me hiciste y por qué lo hiciste?-

Tome un poco de tu amor a través de un beso, y lo hice para salvar a swety bell-dije serio

¿Cómo la salvaras?-

Para un changeling el amor es energía y poder-

Sí, pero todavía no entiendo que harás-dijo preocupada, yo solo estaba parado cerca de swety, su cuerpo ya estaba casi totalmente decolorado.

Swety bell, perdóname por esto-me acerque al cuello de swety y la mordí-

¡¿Qué haces?!-exclamo la cebra, lentamente le inyecte mi sangre a swety, junto con el amor que extraje de la cebra, en seguida swety despertó, sus ojos eran opacos y azules, sus colmillos se habían agrandado, dio un grito con la siseante voz de un changeling, recobro el color de su cuerpo, volvió a la normalidad y se volvió a quedar inconsciente, era la primera vez que hacia eso con alguien que no fuera un changeling, dado que no me quedaba mucha energía, yo también me desplome, pero desperté, en un lugar completamente diferente, tenía el techo blanco, y estaba recostado en una camilla, además mi camilla estaba rodeada de cortinas, creo que era un hospital.

O veo que ya despertaste-dijo una enfermera en cuanto entro, su piel era blanca, tenia una tiara que mostraba una cruz roja.

S-sí, gracias por cuidar de mí-dije, me extraño un poco que no se asustara con mi apariencia.

No fue nada, los ponis valientes como tú necesitan un servicio especial-dijo con determinación.

¿Valientes? ¿Poni?-

Si, la cebra que te trajo junto con tres niñas me conto todo lo que paso-dijo despreocupada.

¿Cómo están las niñas?-

Están bien, ya fueron dadas de alta-

Ya veo, bueno gracias por cuidarme-dije bajándome de la camilla.

¿heeee?, ¿no quieres pasar la noche con migo?-dijo apenada, es una enfermera bastante lanzada.

¿Qué?, n-no, no puedo, debo volver a casa-ella inflo las mejillas de manera cómica.

Ya lo sabía, sabía que debías tener una poni hermosa esperándote, bueno en cuanto puedas, llena esta forma y puedes irte-dijo todavía enojada y se dirige a la puerta pero cuando está a punto de salir se voltea-

Aunque seria interesante hacer un trio jejeje-se rio mientras se iba.

Clac-se me cayo la forma, mientras un sangrado nasasal dejo un charquito en el suelo, me baje de la camilla para recoger la forma y me di cuenta de algo, mi transformación no havia desaparecido, mis patas seguían igual, me miro en un espejo que esta en la pared, es como si estuviera a "mitad de camino", mis patas ya no tienen hoyos, pero tienen leves curvas y hendiduras donde los tenia, mis alas estaban finamente afiladas al principio, pero las ultima plumas estaban destrozadas, mi cuerno estaba un poco chueco, y mis ojos, seguían siendo opacos, pero se podía ver vida en ellos.

Wow-miro bien, no me impresionó mucho ya que nos es raro para mi levantarme y ver que no soy yo, procedo a llenar la formula y me dirijo a casa.

(en casa)

Al llegar saludo a spike y le explico donde estuve, luego el me dijo que el incidente de las niñas solo fue revelado a la enfermera y zecora (spike me dijo su nombre) le hizo jurar que no se lo diría a nadie, o la embrujaria, luego de decirme eso, cenamos (unos pankesitos de PP) y ahora subo para seguir leyendo el "Crysolyd".

¿spike?-digo en voz alta desde mi habitación.

¿Qué pasa?-

¿Qué paso con el libro que estaba encima de mi cama?

Ohhh, ese libro se lo pidió la princesa a twi, asi que se lo envie.

…-

¿Octa?-

…-

¿pasa algo?-

Mierda, ahora si estoy jodido…

Continuara.

Gracias por llegar hasta este episodio, por favor dejen sus ,reviews, respecto a este capítulo, sentí que le faltaba un poco de acción si cometi algún error, por favor diiganmelo, me ayudara a mejorar mi manera de escribir y la historia.


	4. Chapter 4

Que tal, hoy es viernes, acabo de desayunar, debido a los incidentes recientes pensé que no llegaría tan lejos, luego de salvar a las niñas del lazo del purgatorio, estudie un poco de los demás libros changeling, mientras leía sobre el poder de la metamorfosis, las niñas llegaron y organizamos una salida para después de la cena, intente reusarme, pero Apple Bloom, digamos que es persuasiva, además hace un pastel de manzana con mucho amor, así que paseare un poco por la ciudad y luego iré al paseo, cambio y fuera-dejo mi grabadora bajo la cama y salgo de la casa, spike fue a ver a rarity, creo que comenzare mi paseo por ahí, mientras camino muchos ponis me saludan y dicen hola, es como la primera vez que llegue.

¡Hola Octa!-dijo PP que apareció frente a mí.

Buenos días-mi voz era un poco fría, al parecer ella lo noto.

¿Aun sigues molesto por lo que paso?-dijo apagada.

No puedo molestarme, y de ser así- le doy un beso en la mejilla-no podría enojarme con alguien tan alegre como tú, no soportaría verte triste-ella se sonrojo y me abrazo en dos patas, levantándome en el aire.

¡Eres tan tierno! ¡Por eso eres mi amigo!-me abrazo por unos segundos-

Te estas poniendo rojo, ¿te ruborizaste?-uhn

¿Octa? ¿Qué pasa?-

No… puedo respirar-ella me suelta de inmediato.

l-lo siento, lo siento mucho.

n-no importa (cof cof), no importa-me repuse y le sonreí, ella sonrió también.

¿y adonde ibas?-

A ver a rarity, tenía pensado ir a ver a todas las personas que conozco antes de…-

(Flashback)

Señor Octa, no puede decirle a nadie sobre estas misiones, ¡a nadie!, o le lanzaremos un embrujo y ya le preguntamos a zecora como hacerlo-

(Fin flashback)

¿Antes de que?-

d-de nada de nada jejejeje-ella me mira como diciendo "no me engañas".

Bueno… ¿me acompañas a casa de rarity?-le propuse.

Lo siento, debo hacer unas entregas, ¡te veré mas tarde!-dijo entusiasmada

Está bien, nos vemos-ella desapareció antes de que pudiera ver como se iba.

Algún día debe enseñarme a hacer eso-dije a mi mismo y me dirigí a casa de rarity.

(Fuera de la casa de rarity)

Toc toc toc-se escuchan unos pasos pequeños y siento el olor de amor de spike.

Hola, buenos… ¿Octa?, ¿Qué haces aquí?-se veía muy extrañado.

Vine a visitar a rarity, ¿no interrumpo nada?-

La verdad es que-

No, no interrumpe nada, ¿verdad spike?-de la nada salió rarity.

No, no interrumpe nada supongo-se ve deprimido.

Tranquilo, solo vengo de pasada-le frote la cabeza, eso no pareció animarlo mucho, mientras me adentro en la casa de rarity, veo como muchas cosas brillan a mi alrededor, listones pilares, incluso el aire parece tener brillo, también veo que es tal vez el lugar más elegante en el que he estado, todo se veía ten delicado y fino, sentía que estaba frente a la mismísima reina.

¿y que te trae por aquí querido?-dijo desde un sillón de terciopelo rojo con bordes dorados.

Emm, yo s-solo venia de visita su majestad… d-digo, solo venia de visita-ella no parecía enojada porque le dije "su majestad" de hecho se veía más feliz.

Bueno… gracias por visitarme, lamento el comportamiento de algunas de mis amigas con tigo, pero ahora, si me permites, tengo mucho trabajo que hacer-dice mientras su cuerno brilla y la magia de este trae un maniquí, con un vestido azul lleno de zafiros.

Es muy lindo-ella se voltea

¿Solo lindo? ¿Qué no te agrada del?-

¿c-como supiste que algo no me gustaba?-estoy sorprendido.

Cariño, llevo años hablando con clientes que no saben lo que quieren-no se ve molesta.

Pensé que te molestarías-ella me miro al arecer extrañada

¿Qué? no, por supuesto que no, mi trabajo como diseñadora es crear la perfección, no es solo tomar tela joyas e hilos para crear un vestido, es alcanzar la perfección, crear algo que les guste a todos y a todas por igual, si alguien me hace una crítica, no me molestare, solo me hará sentir motivada, me hará sentir que todavía me queda camino por recorrer-dijo mirando el vestido, mientras sonreía.

Es un bello sentimiento-le dije

¡No solo es un bello sentimiento!, ¡ella entera es bella y perfecta!, ¡sus creaciones solo deberían ser juzgadas por los dioses!-dijo inspirado el pequeño dragon mientras se inclinaba ante el vestido.

Gracias spaiki waiki-dijo frotándole la cabeza, el solo se sonrojo.

¿y que no te gusta del vestido?-dijo rarity.

Si, ¿Qué no te gusta?-spike estaba muy enojado.

n-nada, no es que lo encuentre feo o algo por el estilo, de hecho creo que me gustaría si fuera un poni, pero como changeling no estoy acostumbrado a ver ropa de esta clase-

¿Qué clase de vestimenta tienen los changelings?-me pregunto y trajo de vuelta el sillón rojo.

Bueno, para la guerra que hubo hace tres meses, no la traían, pero los changelings suelen usar armaduras para sus batallas.

¿Qué clase de armaduras?-

Ellos ocupan metales preciosos y joyas, que antes pasan por un proceso llamado infernilizacion, es cuando un metal es expuesto a una concentración muy alta de odio, rabia, o pena.

Las joyas por otro lado pasan por la valorización, que es cuando las joyas son expuestas a una concentración muy alta de valor, testarudez y a veces alegría.

La otra vez nos dijiste que los changeling no tienen emociones, ¿Cómo conseguían esas emociones?-me puse serio con esa pregunta.

Los diseñadores changeling son los más talentosos que he visto jamás, pero son las personas más despiadadas que jamás he visto-al parecer rarity comprendió el mensaje, no quería responder esa pregunta, pero por otro lado spike…

No respondiste la pregunta-lo mire resignado.

Los estilistas sacaban las emociones, de las almas que extraían de los prisioneros de guerra-no lo mire cuando lo respondí, pero sabía perfectamente la expresión que había en su cara.

Bueno, yo me tengo que ir, pero vendré mañana y tal vez te enseñe como lo hacían-le dije a rarity, y le di un beso en lo mejilla, ella se sonrojo, spike también, pero de odio.

¡¿QUE HACES?!-su rugido resonó en mis oídos por unos segundos.

Lo siento, ¡dios, pero que fuerte gritas spike!, lo siento, es la costumbre, así nos despedimos los changelings, lo siento rarity-salgo rápidamente de la casa de rarity aun un poco aturdido por el grito, me alejo de la casa de rarity, escucho la puerta de su casa y veo que ella sale corriendo hacia otro lado, spike sale datras y cierra la puerta, parecen desesperados, yo me quedo sentado en una banca hasta que me recupere del grito

Bueno, ahora, a quien iré a ver-pienso un momento… fluttershy, doy un par de aleteos para elevarme unos 20 metros y ¡pum!, acelero con todo lo que puedo, cuando veo detrás de mí noto que voy dejando una línea de verdes por donde paso (como una rainplosion sónica pero en tonos de verde), llego donde flutter después de unos segundos, esta saliendo humo, debe ser la chimenea, me dispongo a aterrizar pero la velocidad me falla y me estrello.

Ugh, eso fue raro, siempre fui el más lento de la academia, ¿de dónde salió esta velocidad?, mientras camino hacia la casa de flutter veo que unos conejos, uno de ellos me vio.

¿Qué pasa amiguito?-me incline, pero el solo me tiro de la oreja y me jalo a la casa de flutter, el calor aumenta.

¡se está quemando la casa!- no vi bien la casa debido a la velocidad que iba-

¿Hay alguien dentro?-el conejo asiente.

AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH-ese grito es de scoot, demonios, demonios, corrí hacia la casa

CRACK-rompí la puerta, veo a scoot y las chicas en el suelo, ella es la única que sigue consiente.

Scoot, toma mi ala-le ofrezco mi ala y ella la toma, luego con mi magia tomo a sweety bell y a Apple Bloom también, entonces escuche un ¡crack! Y veo que una de las despensas exploto, me di vuelta y cubrí a las potrillas con mi cuerpo, salí despedido de la casa, pero salí con las chicas a salvo, siento como mi espalda todavía arde, entonces…

AYUDAAAAAAAAAAA-esa es la voz de rarity, viene del segundo piso, mis alas están muy dañadas, aun así entro a la casa de nuevo, el calor me invade y el humo nubla mi vista, veo una escalera, subo rápidamente.

OCTA, AYUDAME-estaba desesperada, entonces cayo desmayada, spike estaba inconsciente a su lado, me acerco rápidamente, y la tomo, la pongo en mi lomo y a spike lo tomo con mi boca, corro hacia la ventana para lanzarme.

CRTKAK, PUM-el piso cedió y caímos al primer piso, las puertas se bloquearon con escombros, piensa Octa, luego miro las paredes, puede que estén lo suficientemente debilitadas para romperlas, necesito algo resistente al fuego… spike, me perdonaras algún día, lo tomo con una de mis pesuñas y…

CRACK- funciono, agarro al pequeño dragon con mi boca de nuevo y salgo con rarity en mi lomo, afuera me están esperando el resto de las mane 6, mi vista no aguanta mas, necesito descansar.

SEÑOR OCTA-las chicas vinieron hacia mí, no puedo levantarme, el haberme hecho el héroe me lastimo mucho

S-swety-siento como mi corazón se va deteniendo

¿Qué?-

¿Tu hermana está bien?-

S-sí, solo esta desmayada-dijo con lágrimas

Creo que se tendrá que cancelar nuestra reunión, lo siento-cierro mis ojos, puedo sentir levemente los gritos de las otras chicas, también los golpes que me dan las CMC para que no cierre mis ojos, lo lamento, sé que no debería terminar así…

Pero termino, Octa murió ese día.

Dejen sus reviews y lamenten esta pérdida con migo


End file.
